fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Le Monde de Yakko
Le Monde de Yakko (Yakko's World) est une chanson Animaniacs interprétée par Yakko dans l'épisode 1x02, dans laquelle Yakko chante dans presque tous les pays du monde. Paroles :Announcer: :And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner! :Yakko: :United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, :Haiti, Jamaica, Peru, :Republic Dominican, Cuba, Dominica, Saint Lucia, :Greenland, El Salvador, too. :Puerto Rico, Grenada, Colombia, Venezuela, :Honduras, Guyana, and still, :Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina, :And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil. :Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, :Bahamas, Antigua and Barbuda, Trinidad and Tobago, :Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, :And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam. *Music* :Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland, :And Germany, now in one piece, :Switzerland, Austria, Czech Republic, Slovakia, :Italy, Turkey, and Greece. :Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania, :Ireland, Russia, Oman, :Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, '' :''Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran. :There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, :Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain, :The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal, :France, England, Denmark, and Spain. *Faster music* :India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, :Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan, :Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh, Micronesia, :And China, Korea, Japan. :Mongolia, Laos, and Tonga, Indonesia, :The Philippines, Taiwan, :Sri Lanka, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, :Then Singapore, and Vietnam. :Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, :Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana, :Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia, :Guinea, Algeria, Ghana. *Even faster music* :Burundi, Lesotho, then Malawi, Togo, :The Western Sahara then on, :Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia, :Egypt, Benin, and Gabon. :Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali, :Sierra Leone, and Burkina Faso, :Sudan, Namibia, Senegal, Libya, :Cameroon, Congo, DR Congo. :Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar, :Rwanda, Mayotte, and Cayman, :Hong Kong, Emirates, Qatar, Serbia... ::Akrotiri and Dhekelia, Mauritania, then Moldovia, ::Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine, ::Fiji, Australia, South Sudan! (2017 verse) :Montenegro and Bosnia Herzegovina, :The Gibraltar then on, :South Africa, Georgia, Moldovia, Latvia, :Belarus, Azerbaijan. :Uzbekistan, HEY! Kazakstan, HEY! :Then there's Tajikistan too, HEY! :Turkmenistan, HEY! Kyrgyzstan, :Armenia, Tonga, Palau. :Lithuania, Samoa, Kosovo, :US Samoa, Guernsey, Brunei, :Macau and Jersey, then Eritrea... ::Ukraine, and Estonia, here's Macedonia, ::New Caledonia, Croatia, ::Ivory Coast, and Cape Verde, Andorra, ::The Solomon Islands, Isle of Man! ::Goodbye! Paroles en français'' '''Annonceur:' Et maintenant, les nations du monde, présentées par Yakko Warner! Yakko: États-Unis, Canada, Mexique et Panama Haïti, la Jamaïque, le Pérou, République Dominicaine, Cuba, Caraïbes Groenland, El Salvador aussi. Porto Rico, Colombie, Venezuela Le Honduras, la Guyane et encore, Guatemala, Bolivie, puis Argentine Et l'Équateur, le Chili, le Brésil. Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermudes Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan, Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam Guyane française, Barbade et Guam. Norvège et Suède et Islande et Finlande L'Allemagne maintenant un morceau, Suisse et Autriche, Tchécoslovaquie Italie, Turquie et Grèce. Pologne, Roumanie, Ecosse, Albanie Irlande, Russie, Oman, Bulgarie, Arabie Saoudite Hongrie, Chypre, Irak et Iran. Puis la Syrie, le Liban, Israël et la Jordanie et le Yémen, le Koweït et Bahreïn, Pays-Bas, Luxembourg, Belgique et Portugal France, Angleterre, Danemark et Espagne. Inde, Pakistan, Birmanie, Afghanistan La Thaïlande, le Népal et le Bhoutan, Et le Cambodge, la Malaisie, puis le Bangladesh et l'Asie Et la Chine, la Corée, le Japon. Mongolie, Laos et Tibet, Indonésie Les îles Philippines et Taiwan, Sri Lanka, Nouvelle Guinée, Sumatra, Nouvelle Zélande Puis Bornéo et le Vietnam. Tunisie, Maroc, Ouganda, Angola Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana, Mozambique, Zambie, Swaziland, Gambie Guinée, Algérie, Ghana. Burundi, Lesotho et Malawi, Togo Le Sahara espagnol est parti, Niger, Nigeria, Tchad et Libéria Egypte, Bénin et Gabon. Tanzanie, Somalie, Kenya et Mali Sierra Leone et Alger, Dahomey, Namibie, Sénégal, Libye Cameroun, Congo, Zaïre. Ethiopie, Guinée Bissau, Madagascar Rwanda, Mahore et Cayman, Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yougoslavie ... Crète, Mauritanie Puis la Transylvianie, Monaco, Liechtenstein Malte et la Palestine Fidji, Australie, Soudan. Liste des nations chantées qui ne sont pas des pays * Caraïbes: C'est une mer. * Groenland: C'est un territoire du Danemark. * Porto Rico: C'est un territoire des États-Unis. * Bermudes: une île dans les territoires d'outre-mer britanniques. * San Juan: La capitale de Porto Rico. * Guyane française: C'est un territoire de la France. * Guam: C’est un territoire des États-Unis. * Écosse / Angleterre: les deux sont des régions du Royaume-Uni. * Asie: c'est un continent. * Sumatra / Bornéo: Les deux sont des îles de l'archipel indonésien. * Alger: La capitale de l'Algérie. * Abu Dhabi: La capitale des Emirats Arabes Unis. * Transylvanie: Une région en Roumanie. Liste des pays méconnus Sur la photo uniquement: Burkina Faso, République centrafricaine, Côte d'Ivoire, Érythrée, Falkland, Myanmar (chanté en Birmanie) Afrique du Sud, Émirats arabes unis (chanté en tant qu'Abou Dhabi) Les erreurs * Sur la carte de tous les continents: ** La baie d'Hudson est mal dessinée. ** El Salvador est manquant. ** La mer d’Aral y est présente, mais elle est absente des autres cartes. ** Golfe d'Ob (Russie) n'est pas tiré. ** Le golfe de Thaïlande et la mer de Chine méridionale sont mal dessinés. ** Hainan (Chine) est manquant. ** L'Australie est loin en dessous de l'Indonésie. Mais quand Yakko chante le troisième couplet, c'est à son endroit correct. * Sur la première carte des Amériques: